The After Life Of the Living Dead
by NarakuSesshoumaruGoldHeart
Summary: Sesshoumaru got hurt and he is in the hospital and friends and lovers come to visit him then something goes really wrong at the hospital. Then someone wants to capture someone. Things get ugly and what's worse is there is a huge monster zombie battle. who will survive? who will get killed? main characters. sesshoumarux? narakux? Kyorax? Rinx? Kagurax? and more please fav& review.
1. Chapter 1

The After Life Of the living Dead.

Kuro (evil naraku bro)

**Chapter 1 "In The Hospital"**

It was a gloomy day outside everyone was staying inside because of the horriable rain fall. The boy flipped his hair , and looked at the raining window. His eye's were filled with blue paint on his eye lids it would shine in the sun. The boy could look at you and you be thinking he wants to suck your blood out , his eye color is very dark red the same color of blood. "I'm worried about Sesshoumaru, he was badly hurt from last battle, and his not back from the hospital yet Rin" The boy sighed. Rin sighed as well. She was beautiful she had long darkish brown hair, darkish eyes, and big breast, and she wore a pretty outfit. The outfit was light pink with colorful butterflys on it with a heart on the side too. "Kagura is with him too!"

Rin smirks and thinks to herself.** (she's got small breast hahah compair to mine their a monster)** Rin takes a few breathes and blinks. **(huh? does that got to matter...) ****(Oh yes it does Girl! our mate is a pervert) ****(so...)**

"what's the matter with Rin?" The boy with long crimpy red hair said. He had a diaemoned on his forehead,eye color was a cat eye looking, dark red, green lip gloss, and had beautiful wings. Naraku sighed..."nothing Kyora it's probably just her usual self"

"what do you mean my usual self hmm?" rin snorted at naraku.

"just...your normal self..."

"ummm lets just go you two" kyora patted his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**xAwaken my friends! And I shall rule the world!"**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Silver hair boy wakes up and opened his golden eyes.

"HI lord Sesshoumaru! you ok?"

Sesshoumaru growls and twitches a little bit. "Why are you here?"

"^^"" kagura put her head down and sighed.

"and where is Naraku,Kyora, and Rin?" he looked at her suspeciously.

Kaguras eye's go in shock then a sigh. " Well I sorta said to them, I'll go to check on Him, and you guys stay here to relax" she lied.

Sesshoumaru cracked his knuckels " I wanted them to come! Not YOu!" he spat at her.

Kagura smiles and has a plan of her lips. She leans in close,closer, and kisses his mouth almost but Sesshoumaru held a hand to his mouth and stoped it. "What you think your Doing? Kagura you need to go home!"

"I'll be with you all day long! untill you get better dearest!" she smiled getting closer.

"no way!" he growled.

"but my love" she smirked.

"no means no!" He takes in a deep breath. "Your not my lover! Who is my lover is Kyora Rin , and Naraku NOt YOU! Flirty!"he growled getting out of bed.

Kagura comes in like a pout face. "yeah but you felt the same way about me."

"-.-'' I have never fallen in love with an idiot like you!" Kagura leans foreward and makes her move fast she kisses him and rubs his butt lovingly. Sesshoumaru had a red body and red vains popping out. "That's It!"

Kagura kneels down and sighs.

"You just won't listen will you? because your just too dang stupid!, and nothing is in that head of yours but dirt" He gets a knife out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

on the way walking to the hospital.

"I'm very worried about sesshoumaru with kagura" naraku hissed.

"Then Lets run to The Hospital, faster!" she growled picturing in her head those two alone. Naraku kyora looked scared for the very first time in there lifes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru holds a knife to kaguras throat. "any last words?"

"No!" kagura shouted. "don't do this!" she backed away a few inches and trips.

"hahaha, Die"

"what's going on Sesshoumaru? You sound like Naraku"

"Fool! I am his lover. I've been around him too much"

"yeah but..." she stares at the knife waiting to take her life away.

"Forget the knife" sesshoumaru smirks dropping it out of his hands. "Kagura you will die by my own hands! hahah" he smirked getting his poison claws ready.

"slash"

"ahh!" She screamed and backed away more.

*Slash*

*ahh* Blood started dripping on her. she thought to herself. (I've Got to live! I'm not going to die by my one true love.)She looks around for anything and she grabbed something. "yatta!" He was ready to strike again but kagura stabed him before he got to her deeply. Sesshoumaru's wounds started to open back up, his new scar was on his stomach he was holding his stomach for protection. Blood pooled the floor and a door knock came. "kagura get that for me" sesshoumaru said weakly.

"Yes!" she hurried and got the door. (it's what I could do since I hurt you myself. I'm so sorry) she had little bit of tears in her eyes. "great" her eyes lowered when she saw who was behind those doors. Sesshoumaru Blinked and couldn't believe it. He wanted to run but he couldn't so he tried to get up as much as he could. "Na., Na, Na, Naraku kun!"

"Baby" naraku shouted running to him worried. "your wounds"

"they were closed until stupid head reopened them again by cutting me. I stretched out to protect myself but I was too late." he growled and fell a little but naraku caught him.

"You! did that to him" naraku spat.

"ye..yes I did" she put her head down and looked so disappointed.

"I'll see what your punishment is later but right now I got to take care of my baby" he said kissing his cheek and his lips. the door rang again and out came two figures.

"SesshY!" kyora shouted running towards him and gave him a kiss and a hug.

"My goodness Baby Moon, what happened to you" Rin cried over to her husband and kissed him too.

"Kagura stabed him and sesshoumaru tried to protect his self . That is what caused his scars to re open. They all gave Kagura a evil dirty look.

The door sunddenly locked. and they heard screaming in the back ground.

"what was that?" naraku spoke.

"I don't know but that doesn't sound good." sesshoumaru shivered.

"no it doesn't" kyora and rin both said.

"... " kagura couldn't speak because she was getting kind of scared she saw a scary figure.

The lights started blinking on and off and then it went out.

"oh my gosh I can't see" sessh cried.

"me neither baby" naraku sighed.

"ahh pervert!" rin slaped the creature.

"sorry rin it must of been me. I was searching for a light or something" sesshoumaru blushed.

"that is quite alright." she smiled in relief.

"hey don't touch me there" kyoura hissed.

"my bad again..." sesshoumaru blushed.

"oh you can touch me babe" kyora purred.

"me too touch me " naraku cried of jellousy.

"umm..." he blushed. "so what did I grab that made you guys scream..?"

"you touched my ...Boobs" rin laughed.

"you touched my butt" kyora laughed as well.

"oh i'm so sorry" he blushed.

"it's okay" they both said.

Suddenly the lights came back on. They looked everywhere to see what happened. Then suddenly they saw blood on the door window and heard a piglet eating or something.

"w..what in the heck is that!" sesshoumaru was about to shout but naraku covered his mouth. "shh..I think it's best if we keep quiet" naraku said. Sesshoumaru nodded his head and got up to open the door slowly. "c..ca...careful" rin whispered.

"I will " he smiled. He slowly went to the door and started to open it. **"BLAHH!"**

They screamed when they saw the creature. Sesshoumarus eyes were watering. Naraku looked for something to hurt the creature with. "theres got to be something.." naraku paniced seeing the creature grabbing sesshoumaru. "baby!"

"ahh!" Sesshoumaru screamed and turned his head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxwhile they were trying to survive..xxxxxxxxxxx

"hmm..Let them be for now" the shadow smirks. "I'll be coming after my prize later, hahah"

"What prize?" Naraku growled hearing that and went to the creature and slashed his head off.

"you guys... I think it's best we get out of this hospital..." Sesshoumaru gulped.

"agreed" everyone shook there head and went to the hallway and they stopped in shock.

"oh my dear neptune! what happened here?" Rin cried out.

"I don't know but what ever these creatures are they sure love flesh" Kyoura spoke strongly.

"fl..fl..flesh?" sesshoumaru fainted and started to fall but naraku caught him.

"well he didn't handle that too well did he" Naraku sighed.

"what are we going to do?" Rin asked.

"Ru...run!" kyora said.

They ran for about 3 minutes then suddenly Rin and kagura fell on the ground.

"kyora save rin!" naraku hissed.

"I already planed on it" he retrieved rin and picked her up and started to run again.

"wh...what about me...?" kagura said with soft eyes.

"You know what! This will be your punishment" he smirked.

"what?" she looked at the crawling creatures coming towards her. "you can't possiably mean now?" she hoped.

"Good bye Kagura" he smiled and ran off.

"no!" kagura shouted and started to picture sesshoumaru standing there looking glamerous. "please not yet" she cried.

"BLaH!" the zombie growled and started to eat kagura.

"ahh!"

"that's got to hurt" kyora said with a hiss.

"I bet she wished she never hurt my baby now" naraku smirked.

"really hahah" kyora laughed. "rin you alright back there?"

"I'm f..fine ...just still shocked th..that you saved me and I almost got..." she trimbled.

"hey your not that bad of a person. You may be my rival but that doesn't mean I want you dead." kyora smiled.

"yeah what he said" naraku looked the other way. "besides sesshoumaru would of never forgiven us if we abanded you." he smiled. "and your my kid remember."

"y.e..es I do, guys thank you! " she cried. "I would of done the same thing for you guys as well. They all smiled and laughed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I've got to get him away from them" he smirked. "it's too bad his got to lose two lovers" The shadow smirked. "Witch shall I choose?"

"I think you should do them my lord" kiba says pointing to the two pictures.

"they are excaping!" Haku shouted.

"no they won't" The shadow smiled evily. "Kiba"

"yes Kuro" Kiba bowled.

"make sure nothing goes wrong, and lock the doors so they can't excape" he smirked putting on his vest tightly. "I got to visit an old Brother of mine"

Kiba shook his head and bowled. "yes sir"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"we almost made it!" naraku shouted seeing the exit. "just a little more"

"then were home free" kyora added in. The doors suddenly shut and locked.

"what's going on?" kyora asked.

"I don't know but it looks as if someone doesn't want us to leave" rin sighed.

"she is right probably on this one" Naraku heavy sighed.

"this time?" rin growled.

"well sometimes everyones wrong" naraku smirked.

"oh.." rin smiled.

"u...h" sesshoumaru started to open his eyes.

"baby! your awake" naraku smiled.

"baby moon!" rin called out and kissed his cheek.

"love" kyora smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Sesshoumaru looked everywhere right and left.

"what's wrong Sesshoumaru?" naraku asked.

"where's Kagura? not that I care or anything" he said softly.

"oh her " rin growled. "Kagura and I tripped and almost got to be zombie dinner" she shivered and took a huge breath. " and Kyora and naraku helped me.

"and what about sesshoumaru?" he raised his right brow up.

"she got ...well.." rin tapped her fingers on her other finger.

"Let's just say shes engulfed badly" naraku said and tapped sesshoumarus shoulder.

"you mean like they ate her" sesshoumaru face went wide.

"yeah, I said to her this will be her punishment for what she did to you" naraku growled.

"I'm glad you care about me naraku" he kissed the spiders cheek. "but that was going to far"

"what do you care about her" rin rolled her eyes.

"no, i'm just saying. I wouldn't even do that to my enemy" sesshoumaru sighed.

"then what would you of done" kyora raised a brow up.

"i would of threw her in a shark tank with a bunch of hungry sharks" he smiled.

"umm" rin covered her mouth.

"dude!" kyora said with his mouth open wide.

"that's even cruler then what I did" naraku laughed. " I wish I did that instead" he smirked and rubbed sesshoumarus head.

"thanks but didn't think it was worse " he had sweet on his face.

"sesshoumaru...shark...bite pieaces of the body and your alive. OUCH" kyora spoke.

"true that" sesshoumaru giggled.

"I hate to ruin your little fun but play time is over"

"?" they all looked right and left no one. They looked up and saw a guy with long blackish hair, dark red eye's, fish nets that were tightly on his skin, tight jeans, and a tight shirt. He had no make up but he did have a spider mark on his back.

"Who are you? and what do you want!" naraku growled.

Kuro fell over and got back up. "you don't remember me?"

"nope..." naraku said.

he fell over and got back up once again. "I'm Kuro The oldest brother Of Higurashi family"

"but that's narakus last name" rin shouted.

"yes what of it" he smirked.

"so they must be" kyora puzzled.

"related" sesshoumaru finished it out for him.

"right you are precious" kuro winked.

"don't call my kyora precious" sesshoumaru growled.

"pfft please I wasn't calling him precious" he smiled.

"then who were you saying that to" he growled.

"you darling" he winked again.

"uh.." sesshoumaru went behind naraku. "naraku he does kind of look like you" he blushed.

"he don't look a thing like me" he growled.

"you mean he looks like me, and I look like my father" kuro smirked.

"naraku..." sesshoumaru looked at him in a "come on" way.

"okay so he looks like me so what" naraku growls.

"You look like me" kuro growled.

"what ever!" naraku hissed. "so tell me why are you here? why haven't you been by fathers side!" naraku growled with anger.

"naraku" sesshoumaru spoke of sadness for his lover.

"Well I don't really love father like you do" he growled. "He always loved you" he growled more. "he only paid attention to a brat like you!" He held out his finger "it's nothing but you you you!" he calmed down and combed his hair a little bit. "sorry I got to carried away. I came here for that angel over there" he smiled.

"oh no you don't " naraku hissed.

"just watch me" kuro smiled.

"his got to fight all of us to get threw to get him" kyora smirked.

"that's right!" rin shouted.

"you two" He threw a smoke bomb at the bottom of the ground where kyora and rin were.

"watch out!" sesshoumaru shotued.

"rin! " naraku shouted.

the smoke grew heaver by the moment. They all started coughing.

"I can't see" naraku hissed.

"me neither" sesshoumaru cried out.

the smoke started to slowly vanish away and out appeared a black kitten with brown spots, Brown eyes and a pink nose. The other was a phenix blue bird had long wings a bright red eyes.

"what did you do!" sesshoumarus eyes grew wide.

"I turn them into their nature animals that's all" he smirked. " forever" he rined darkly. "and theres no spell to break it not even if I am dead" he laughed.

"kk,kk,,kyora,,, r,,rin" his eyes watered and went to them. "I should of protected you myself. This is my fault" he sighed.

"no it's not" naraku sighed. "it's my stupid idioic ..." he paused."hold that thought his not worth being called my brother.

"how dare you" kuro growled.

"mew" rin purred and licked sesshoumarus hand.

"rin i'm so sorry" he picked her up and carried her. "theres a basket" he said and grabbed it and put rin in it. "come kyora" he said sadly. The phenix jumped into the basket and gave sessh a kiss before he went to the basket. "aww thank you my love" he smiled.

"we can cure them" naraku smiled.  
"really" sesshoumarus eyes grew wide.

"yeah but i'll need time to make the formula" naraku sighed.

"what a pitty" kuro growled and vanished.

"where he go?" naraku hissed. "sesshoumaru!" he shouted when he saw a black whole near sesshoumaru and tried to grab him but it was too late kuro already grabbed him.

"let me go!" sesshoumaru hissed.

"no can do my love" he smiled at narakus reaction.

"let him go you beast!" naraku growled.

"If you want him back " he smirked. "you'll have to find me"he laughed. "oh heres a couple of presents. He toosed the basket to naraku.

"no!" sesshoumaru shouted.

"be quiet" kuro growled and punched him in the stomach hard for him to pass out.

"sesshoumaru! ...You monster" naraku growled.

"oh by the way, finding me means surving " kuro laughed.

"I can do that" naraku smirked.

"by yourself with those zombies" kuro disappeared.

"zo..zombies" naraku turned his head. there were a whole full pack of them. "how did they grow so much in numbers already." he hissed. "Oh well If i have to kill all these zombies to get to my love I will" he growled and looked for an item. " i could use my poison and roots. but i'll take this weapon just in case too" he looked at all the zombies and wished this day would end and have a hot coco with his lover. "I really hate MONDAYS" he shouted.


	2. Chapter 2

The After Life Of the living Dead.

**Chapter 2 "Surviving the Dead, And Surviving the Pain"**

"naraku?" sesshoumaru called out but no answer. He walked down the stairs and heard something loud. "Blah!" He started to panic and walk faster out of where he was at. The sound kept getting closer and he started to run. It came closer,closer,and closer. "Ah! oh my gosh someone help me!" he cried. He looked back and saw a whole army of zombies chasing him. "I don't taste good.. please don't eat me." he shouted with a tear then suddenly he tripped on a stick, and the zombies were closing on him. A hand grabbed his shoulder and sesshoumaru turned around to see who captured his arm. "let me go.." he cried out. Sesshoumarus eye's went wide on what he seen. "it can't be" his eyes started to flood with water. "N..Naraku" he put his hand over his mouth. "what have they done to you. Why didn't I hear you scream help" Naraku looked pale , eye's looked tired, wripped shirt on, his stomach was a whole, he was missing an arm, his hair got cut allot, and he had no left eye. "oh my gosh" he cried again. "If I were to die" he took a deep breath. "then I wish it to be you who devours me." he smiled tiny. He grabbed naraku and ran as fast as he could in the hallway until their was no one else there. "okay now you may do as you please " the zombie naraku pounced on him. "my love" sesshoumaru closed his eyes as the Naraku zombie went to his neck. "ahh!"

"ouch!"

"get away from me"

"calm down jeeze! You got one heck of a punch there." Kuro Laughed.

"get off me" he spazzed and felt someone slap him. "ahh!" he shouted in Kuros ear.

"ow!" he fell on the ground covering his ears. "that be last time I wake you up" he laughed. Sesshoumaru looked at Kuro with a brow up and looked pleased with himself, but at the same time he didn't know where he was so he took his seroundings and looked. "served you right" he crossed his arms.

"being a smart mouth are we?" kuro grinned.

"no" he mocked. "i'm just saying random stuff" he waved his hand in a sarcastic way.

"do I need to teach you a thing about manners?" he grinned evily when he saw sesshoumarus face light up and grew wide.

"no-no need to " he looked the other way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I hope I can keep my promis to sesshoumaru" naraku said swinging the bat at another zombie. "because this spell feels really strong" He batted another one. "how many of them is there!" he growled. He fought and fought until it was clear. Naraku was now very bloody of their stench. One zombie stepped close to him and didn't do nothing. "what the?" naraku spoke to himself. the zombie passed him looking for the clean vermin. "Maybe that since i'm covered in their stench they can no longer detect i'm alive." he put his finger to his chin and thought what to do. "maybe if I" he killed a random zombie and cut the flesh of it and took out the blood and rubbed it on him. "I think this is really disgusting but so worth living for." he smirked seeing the zombies not knowing where he wa at. "let me test something else" he smiled. Naraku took the basket kyora rin were in and threw it at a wall. Took them out before of cousrse. The zombies went to that basket. "so their stupid?" he laughed to himself. He looked down at kyora and rin. "maybe I should cover them in blood too just in case" he killed another zombie and took some blood to wipe it on the phenix bird and on to the black kitten. "meerow" rin cried.

"I know it's not very pleasent smell or feeling but would you rather die or live" he gave them a seriously look.

"meow" rin purred. "I agree"

"me too" said the phenix bird Kyora.

"did you guys just talk?" naraku spoke with shock.

"yeah...I guess we did" rin blinked and laughed.

"yep! now we can talk to sesshoumaru now " kyora smiled.

"about that" naraku sighed. "I think it's best I put you in hiding for right now" he concentrated on his powers and sent out his clone to come where he was at.

"yes" clone spoke when he arrived.

"take kyora and rin back to our demention and old time japan. It's not safe in this modern time anymore" he frowns.

"will do" clone smiled and took rin and kyora.

"your right we should" rin purred.

"just for now though naraku" kyora chirped.

"thanks for understanding" naraku smiled.

"just make sure you come home safe with sesshoumaru and your self" rin licked his hand.

"yeah both of you better be alive okay" kyora chirped.

"I will, tell sesshoumarus father not to worry I got it under control" he smiled. "and tell kagome not to come back to her time because it's very messed up here" he growled.

"will do" rin purred.

"ay ay camptain" kyora joked.

"haha very funny kyora" naraku smiled.

after they talked the clone naraku vanished with kyora and rin.

"i'll make sure to save souta , and my other love Nick" he sighed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"so now that your awake" he smiled taking a knife out.

"wh..what do you plan on" he gulped. "doing with that kn..knife?"

"nothing really" he admired the item and cut his self on the stomach. "lovely" he hissed.

"what? why are you hurting your own self?" sesshoumaru asked.

"because it makes me feel like i'm alive" he smiled at the shivering dog. "and it makes me feel so much pleasure." he smiled.

"so your a " he almost finished when the knife got close to sesshoumarus face. "wh..what are you do doing" he gulped.

"i'll need a sample of your hair and genes" he smirked.

"wh..why?" sesshoumaru asked curiously looking at the blade carefully.

"why you ask?" he smirked. "to get a whole army of dog demon clones that's what" he cut a pieace of sesshoumarus hair.

"ow!" sesshoumaru cried out. "what the heck was that for"

"I said I needed a sample" he growled. "I also need another one" he licked his lips cutting off sesshoumarus material hospital clothing up to his hips.

"hey!" sesshoumaru shouted covering his hips as much as he could.

"come now" Kuro looked tired and wripped the boys clothing all the way. "thats more like it"

"ah!" sesshoumaru shouted covering himself. "why do you need me undressed" he growled with blush.  
"a sample of your baby making of course" kuro smirked.

"what!" he screamed. "oh heck no" he backed away as far as he could. He got grabbed by the shoulders and was pinned down. "behave puppy" he purred.

"only naraku can call me that" sesshoumaru spat.

"oh? so am I" he held onto the dogs face tightly. "you act as if you have never been touched" he smirked seeing sesshoumaru blush.

"no.." he mutter lowly.

"i'm sorry what is that" kuro mocked.

"no I haven't" he hissed.

"well that makes it better for me doesn't it" Kuro smiled.

"No! only my mate can have me" sesshoumaru growled.

"mate? but he didn't have sex with you yet?" Kuro smirked.

"Yes I know but..." he pondered and looked around to see if naraku was in site. "but he is the only one who can have sex with me!" he blushed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku ran up the stairs and threw the walking zombies. "almost there hang in there my love" he dashed as fast as he could and heard a hiss and a growl come from a room. "something tells me to check it out" he muttered. He peaked in slowly into a window and heard his lover talk. "se..sesshoumaru?" he thought.

"mate?" but he didn't have sexy with you yet?"

"yes I know but..." long pause. "but he is the only one who can have sexy with me!"

"sesshoumaru" naraku said lowly. Then naraku took a step forward getting angry. "oh no you don't! not on my mate" he hissed.

"let go of me" sesshoumaru cried.

"never precious" kuro smirked.

"Sesshoumaru!"

they both looked side to side no one. Then they looked up. "Naraku Kun!" sesshoumaru shouted.

"I thought you were taken care of little brother" Kuro growled.

"well actually they haven't noticed me because of my stench that was theirs" he smirked. "and they are apparently stupid" Naraku went forward to them and jumped to grab sesshoumaru.

"naraku!" he held out his hand and naraku caught it.

"looks to me you lose this one" naraku smirked holding onto his lover.

"oh yeah?" kuro smiled then started to frown. "oh shoot this place is already in ruin already" he used his powers to transport a portal. "I guess i'll have to leave the beauty with you to die" he laughed. "farewell" he jumped into the portal and it has closed.

"no!" naraku shouted. "that was are last chance to get to the old time japan"

"yeah but don't you have enough power to do it?" he smiled.

"no I don't i'm afraid. It might take weeks or even months before I can get my powers fully charged to make a portal. Then with all this zombie fighting it could take more then that." he blinked when he looked at his lover. "we got to find you something to wear." he looked around and saw a cloth,skirt,tank top, girls uniform, black thong, speedow, and a clown outfit. "well lets go with this one" he grabed the items.

"no..." sesshoumaru hissed.

"sesshoumaru you got to, theirs no other clothing here for now" he sighed.

"oh my goodness" sesshoumaru sighed.

"be brave my love" he kissed his cheek. He flipped the black tank top on him, put a black thong on him, and put the black short skirt around his hips."there you look adorable!" Naraku smiled.

"I look like an idiot, cross dresser"sesshoumaru blushed.

"no no you look good" he smirked.

"really" he smiled with blush.

"I wouldn't be saying that if you weren't my love"

"thank you" sesshoumaru held tightly on to Narakus neck while he picked him up bridal style. "i want to go home" he cried.

"me too sesshoumaru" he growled. "me too"

"blah!" a zombie screamed chasing at them.

"oh that's right your clean" naraku growled. "love bare with me but you got to" he set him down gently and cut off the zombies head. " i hear a whole herd of them coming at our way" naraku paniced and cut the zombie to get some of it's blood and put it on sesshoumaru.  
"eww" sesshoumaru hissed.

"I know but they won't notice us if we bath our selfs in their blood" he smiled at him to calm his lover.

"your smart naraku" sesshoumaru smiled. "I loved that about you and always will"

"aww " naraku picked him up again bridal style. "time to go find a place to sleep at least"

"yeah" sesshoumaru yawned.

another zombie steped into the room.

"ah!" sesshoumaru almost screamed when naraku covered his mouth. the zombie herd a tiny bit and walked closer to them and just turned around looking at a differant direction.

"lets go" naraku whispered. He took sesshoumaru and himself out of there slowly and went to get out of the hospital.

"he didn't even know we were there?" sesshoumaru whispered.

"that's because were covered in their stench they think were dead as well" naraku smirked at him.

"oh I see" he smiled and kissed narakus cheek. "naraku" he asked.

"yes my love?" naraku asked.

"remember you talking about if i'm ready to be your final mate or not" he blushed looking the other way.

"yes what about it" naraku asked with a smile heading down to the basement.

"I .." he held his breath and blushed. "I'm ready to be your mate" he smiled.

"Sess-houmaru" naraku looked at him with wide eyes.

"I am" he blushed.

"really" narakus eyes sparkled.

"yes" sesshoumaru blushed and turned to look at him.

"Sesshoumaru"

"naraku"

"sesshoumaru"

"naraku"

"sesshoumaru" naraku leaned closer to his lips.

"naraku" then they both kissed passionatly for about 3 minutes until they heard growling.

"huh we better get going" naraku smiled.

"yeah" sesshoumaru blushed. "mine" he said with a hug.

"and your mine as well" naraku kissed sesshoumarus head while he was running out to get to another place.


End file.
